


Esilarante

by Luschek



Series: I fiori del male [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Missing Moments, Not English, Tematiche delicate, tentato suicidio, triste, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: Il suo corpo viene percorso da spasmi, poi ride.Ride così tanto da sentire dolore agli addominali.Da sentire di stare morendo di asfissia.E dopo che la sua mente formula quel pensiero la risata si fa più forte."Perché ridi, Hidan?"
Series: I fiori del male [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858249





	Esilarante

Le piante dei piedi pulsano, i polmoni bruciano, eppure non si ferma. Alla velocità con cui corre percepisce il vento fischiargli nelle orecchie: un passo segue l'altro in meno di un secondo. La sua andatura vacilla solo quando compie un passo più disattento degli altri e di conseguenza gli procura una caduta sul terriccio. Tossisce per scacciare via la polvere che gli è entrata nel naso, continua finché non si ritrova disteso e ansimante, reclamando aria per ossigenare le cellule. Stringe la terra, i pugni si serrano con così tanta forza che le unghie graffiano via la pelle dai palmi delle mani. Sembra che abbia trovato riposo, ma, quando alle sue narici giunge il tanfo acre del legno carbonizzato, quello scatta in piedi e riprende la sua corsa assennata. 

"È inutile che corri. Saremo con te per sempre." 

Le sente benissimo quelle parole e volta il collo quel tanto che bastava per osservare chi ci sia intorno, tuttavia ciò che incontrano i suoi occhi è solo una distesa erbosa desolata. Sull’orlo dell’orizzonte s’intravede anche una nube di fumo. 

Il sole è calato da qualche ora e al suo posto sorge la luna, i cui raggi vengono riflessi dalla capigliatura albina che ancora ondeggia seguendo l'andatura barcollante del ragazzo. I muscoli degli arti inferiori tirano, dolgono da impazzire, sente la gola secca e i vestiti fradici addosso gli danno una spiacevole sensazione di appiccicoso. Solo quando nota che una nuova alba sta per sorgere e che il luogo in cui si trova è privo di vita si arresta. Non un insetto, un cespuglio o altro pare esistere su quel terreno nero: soltanto le rocce gli fanno compagnia. 

Una lunga distesa di nulla, attraversata da un ruscello dalle acque torbide, gli si para davanti. Ancora col fiato corto, muove qualche passo fino alla fonte di acqua, dopodiché cade in ginocchio. Osserva le gradazioni di viola e rosso amalgamarsi e dividersi nel cielo, per poi lasciare spazio ad un pallido indaco che non lo conforta come avrebbe voluto. 

Quando il suo respiro torna regolare, si tasta le zone del viso e del corpo su cui percepisce qualcosa di rappreso, e, dopo che se li porta davanti il volto, s’accorge che i polpastrelli si sono tinti di sangue. 

Allora solleva i lembi della maglia e la sfila via, cosicché possa guardarsi il busto tramite il suo riflesso sulla superficie del fiume. Ha varie cicatrici rosa cosparse sul petto, ma più di tutte ne spicca una che una che gli solca l'addome dai pettorali fino all'inguine, dove la pelle sembra sia in procinto di riaprirsi. Nella sua mente si scatena il panico, perché non ricorda affatto di aver ricevuto quelle ferite e poiché, nonostante sembrino fresche, non ha provato dolore durante la corsa. 

Riafferra subito la maglia, la immerge e comincia a strofinarsi il corpo fino ad irritare la pelle pur di cancellare via da essa le macchie di sangue. Il battito cardiaco accelera di nuovo e il sudore gocciola freddo dalle sue tempie. Da quando si è risvegliato nel tempio del Villaggio, sono successi degli avvenimenti stranianti, la cui origine gli è sconosciuta. 

Prima le case erano state incendiate, dopo alcuni ninja stranieri lo avevano attaccato e infine quella raccapricciante scoperta... E ancora non si è osservato le altre zone del corpo. Scuote la testa, così scaccia via quei pensieri. È inutile, ma gli basta per autoconvincersi a mantenere un controllo, almeno per il momento. 

Una volta finito quel lavoro, poggia le mani sull'argine del fiume e si sporge. Analizza attentamente la sua figura riflessa e nota che le iridi, un tempo nero pece, adesso hanno assunto una tonalità ametista. Prova ad allungare un arto verso la superficie cristallina, ma percepisce un dolore lancinante, come se stesse immergendo la mano in un calderone di lava bollente, perciò la ritrae e si getta sull'erba. 

"Hai paura? Ne avevamo anche noi prima del rituale. Sai, non avemmo la fortuna di essere incoscienti mentre venimmo sezionati, come ti è successo." 

"Chi ha parlato?" 

Vuole sembrare calmo, invece quelle parole le gridò. Porta la mano al fianco destro dei pantaloni, dove tiene sempre la sacca coi  kunai , ma si ritrova solo a toccare il tessuto umido. Scatta in piedi e posiziona braccia e gambe in modo che potesse respingere qualsiasi attacco corporale. Non ci riuscirebbe, ma la consapevolezza non lo fermerebbe dal tentarci. 

Un brivido gli percorre la spina dorsale appena il vento gli accarezza la schiena nuda, dunque si volta, credendo che sia un indizio sulla presenza di qualcuno. 

"Ascoltaci." 

"Che merda volete?!" 

"Dacci retta, vivrai meglio." 

“Mai, cazzo!" 

Percepisce un calore disumano circondargli il collo e parte del petto e solo in quell'istante si accorge della collana che indossa. Se la toglie, rimira per qualche minuto il pendente e, quando riconosce il simbolo che rappresenta il ciondolo sente lo stomaco rivoltarsi. Si porta una mano alla bocca e deglutisce per trattenere il conato di vomito che gli ha suscitato quella visione. Il cerchio circoscritto in un triangolo è il simbolo di  Jashin , il dio del male, e lo turba sapere che ha sfoggiato la sua bandiera per tutto il tempo. 

Ha l'istinto di urlare e strapparsi i capelli, di rotolarsi sull'erba mentre maledice qualsiasi persona  ( può definirsi così un abominio che ha osato fargli questo?) lo abbia sottoposto a tale tortura, però l'unica cosa che fa davvero è bisbigliare: "Perché io?" 

"Parte dei candidati è stata uccisa per impedire che qualcuno fosse scelto come nuovo sacerdote, l'altra parte invece ha tentato di difendere il tempio e i sacerdoti. E poi c'eri tu, che deliravi a causa della febbre in una stanza del tempio. Dopo averti drogato la scelta di affidarti questo compito  è stata facile ." 

"Avrei dovuto essere consenziente e sveglio,  mer \--" 

"È una formalità essere consenzienti e svegli. Il culto di  Jashin non predica la giustizia e l'amore, ricordalo sempre." 

"Lo so bene. Per questo devo porre fine a questa cagata! " 

Alcune risate acute risuonano nelle orecchie del giovane e il suono è così intenso da perforargli il timpano. Grida a causa del dolore lancinante e immediatamente percepisce un liquido caldo colargli dal lobo. L’unico suono che ora gli è percettibile è un ronzio bassi, come se una mosca gli fosse rimasta intrappolata in testa. Si stringe il capo tra le mani nella speranza di attutire quel rumore, si butta sul terreno e urla per sfogare tutte quelle emozioni che si riversano in lui contemporaneamente. 

Le ore passano e, quando il sole al centro esatto del cielo, il ragazzo sta disteso con le braccia e le gambe spalancate. La pelle si è arrossata data la prolungata esposizione ai raggi solari, invece gli abiti sporchi di sangue e fango gli si sono incollati addosso. 

"Sai, potresti provare." 

"A fare cosa?" 

"Ad ucciderti. Sarà divertente." 

"Ora che hai capito di essere immortale, la smetterai e ci darai ascolto?" 

Il ragazzo è ricoperto da numerose ustioni e ferite talmente profonde e grandi che i suoi organi interni sono visibili. Tutti i suoi liquidi vitali hanno ricoperto la zona in cui giace. Ha perso il conto dei giorni che sono passati su quell'argine di fiume a sperimentare su di sé qualsiasi tipo di tortura possibile che potesse porre fine alla sua vita. 

Per prima cosa aveva recuperato una lama e si era reciso le vene, poi aveva provato a sgozzarsi, si era decapitato e aveva persino provato a ingoiare una carta bomba per esplodere, eppure il suo corpo si era rigenerato dopo ogni tentativo di suicidio. 

"Unisciti a noi, se abbraccerai il culto di  Jashin imparerai ad amare il dolore." 

"Andatevene..." 

La flebile voce non viene nemmeno presa in considerazione. 

"Chiudi gli occhi e lasciati andare,  Jashin ti punirà se non lo farai!" 

Le voci ridono, attutendo il tono della minaccia. La mente del ragazzo viene solleticata da quelle parole, nonostante gliele abbiano ripetute sin dal primo giorno in cui sono apparse. 

"Fai come abbiamo fatto noi! Tanto, anche se non vorresti uccidere nessuno, si sono suicidati dodici sacerdoti affinché tu rimanessi immortale! Sai che significa? Altre nove settimane di follie!" 

Quelle parole lo fanno riflettere, gli fanno rendere conto di essere steso su quel prato a cercare di morire da tre settimane. Tre settimane dalla distruzione del suo villaggio. Tre settimane da quando è rimasto da solo insieme alla sua Follia. Tre settimane da quando s’è reso conto di essere diventato un misero burattino nelle mani di un Dio ingrato. 

"Non è rimasto nessuno vivo." 

"Nessuno." 

"Sono morti tutti." 

"Tutti." 

"Affinché nessuno si trasformasse nel mostro che sono diventato." 

"Esatto. Dovresti vendicarti, non credi?" 

  
Il suo corpo viene percorso da spasmi, poi ride. 

Ride così tanto da sentire dolore agli addominali. 

Da sentire di stare morendo di asfissia. 

E dopo che la sua mente formula quel pensiero la risata si fa più forte. 

"Perché ridi,  Hidan ?" 

Le voci sono confuse di fronte a quell'atteggiamento. Quello solleva e spalanca le braccia, mentre i suoi organi sgattaiolano via dalla ferita. 

"È ovvio il perché rido! Ho capito perché ridevate voi e rido! Adesso ho capito, ovvio che ho capito! Ho sperato di morire, quando in realtà io non potevo morire, cazzo!" 

Deve tenersi la pancia per evitare di raccogliere da terra il suo intestino. 

_"È esilarante, non trovate?"_


End file.
